


Stake my Claim in You

by teicakes



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animal Ears, Biting, Bottom Keith (Voltron), Bratting, Catboys & Catgirls, Companion AU, Dirty Talk, M/M, Nipple Play, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Power Dynamics, Rough Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 09:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17139413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teicakes/pseuds/teicakes
Summary: Finally of age, sold as a plaything to the highest bidder, Keith is ready to begin his life as a companion to a member of the Galra Empire.James might have other ideas in store for him though, before Keith slips through his fingers one final time.





	Stake my Claim in You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [archmagister](https://archiveofourown.org/users/archmagister/gifts).



> A birthmas gift for one of my good friends, who's been itching for some bratty Keith and James showing him his place. 
> 
> In a nutshell, this is a universe where Earth was conquered long ago, and the Galra began splicing humans with animals to make the perfect little pets and sex companions. Most are bred and brought up in training facilities, then sold off to the highest bidder when they're ready. This is more or less a prequel in the same universe as my VLD big bang piece that'll I'll be starting to post later this week, complete with more animal boys, filthy fucking, and all that good shit. 
> 
> Merry smutmas y'all!

If Keith was being honest, calling what he was doing “packing” was a stretch. More like open a drawer, drop the contents into a bag, and be done with it. Still, he supposed they were being kind, letting him have a final few moments to himself before his life was about to change forever.

It wasn’t that much of a surprise really. He’d come of age over a year ago, finished his training last season, it had only been a matter of time before he’d leave, sold to the highest bidder. Keith snorts as he looks at his joke of a diploma, already dog-eared and half forgotten, proclaiming him fit to provide for any Galra worth their salt. They’d have given it to him even if he hadn’t shown up that prissy little chinchilla companion and sucked fake dick like a pro. All it meant was that the facility was ready to kick him out it’s doors, send him off with some sad sap and make them believe they were the best thing for sex since the orgasm.

Well, he’d try and keep up the front as best he could.

There’s a noise in the doorway, one that sounds way too much like an attempt at a subtle cough to be anything other than purposeful. Keith takes his time, refolding one of his few sleep shirts and keeping his eyes fixed on his meagre belongings. His tail swishes, just the tip as he hears the little grunt of annoyance from the doorway, the sound of clothes rustling and another cough, more obvious this time. He keeps folding, enjoying making the other companion sweat, until they’re fake hacking their lungs out on his doorstep.

“James…” he says, finally turning around to face the other boy, “are you getting sick?”

The chinchilla type hybrid is glaring at him, cheeks and tips of his downy round ears red with blood. He’s dressed in regulation wear, tight shorts and a tighter jacket, stark white against his brown hair and features. When he speaks, Keith can tell there’s a forced calm to it, James still trying to process that he’d ignored him for so long.

“Maybe, not that you’d probably realize it even if I was. You’ve been off by yourself ever since the offers starting rolling in.”

“And you weren’t?”

The corner of James’s mouth twitches. “One of them fell through. I’m still waiting on whether or not the other will go through.”

“That’s too bad.”

“Says you,” James snorts. “I heard you had a half dozen by the end of your first show week.” He strides across the room, leaning over Keith and watching the cat hybrid continue to pack. “I don’t get it. You’re just another cat hybrid. You’re not rare, your fur quality is like… a B+ if I’m being generous, and your attitude even worse.”

Keith shrugs, slipping his homemade dildo into the side pocket of his pack. “Maybe they’re not as discerning as you James. Or not as picky.”

“I’m not picky! I’m… I’m…” the chinchilla huffs, small chest puffing up, but Keith raises an eyebrow at him. “I’m… I just have good taste! And manners, unlike you!”

He clucks, hoping someone else stops by and drags James out by his stupid bangs soon. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m perfectly nice with the potential buyers.”

“You know what I mean,” James grouses. “You might put up that sweet little kitty front that everyone eats up, but once you get comfortable you walk all over the place like you own it. You ignore the rules, you do whatever the hell you want, you strut around practically naked, nearly get the entire place shut down. It doesn’t matter if you’re good at what you do, you’r-”

“Oh,” Keith interjects. “I think we both know I’m better than that. After all, wasn’t I the one that made you come your first time?”

The look on James’s face is almost enough for Keith to last a year without teasing him again. In a second his whole face is blotchy and red, tiny fuzzy rat tail pressed between his legs.

“I’m the best you’ve ever had, aren’t I?”

“Sh-shut up!” he stammers.

“Aww James, are you going to miss me?” Keith coos, artificial honey lacing his voice. “I know you’re going to need to be finding another partner for showcases. After all, who else is going to pull your tail and tell you how much prettier your stupid mouth is wrapped around a cock? Or even better,” he grins, “nose deep in my cunt. You’re so much more attractive when you’re silent. Maybe that’s why you still don’t have a buyer.”

“You… do you…”

“No, do I what? Use your words James.” It’s the same thing James had told him a thousand times over when they were younger, back when little fluff ball boy was teacher’s pet and the perfect obedient little kit. It felt so good turning his words back on him now, roles reversed, Keith one of the facility’s pride and joys while James had faded to second fiddle, no longer their star little sub.

“You think you’re better than me, don’t you?”

Keith shrugs and stares, the perfect look of blank innocence on his face. James continues to seethe above him.

“You _really_ think you’re going to perform as well wherever you get shipped off to? You think you’re going to look half as good wrapped around your new master’s cock? You know what?” James is leaning down, hair almost tickling Keith’s nose as he boxes him in to his bunk. “I think you were made by everyone else here. I think the reason so many Galra want you is because how good a fuck you are, and how well everyone here knows you. You’d never have had those four buyers drooling over you at the showcase if Ryan wasn’t rawing you into a new dimension, making you mewl like the little kitten you are. You’d never have landed bids if it wasn’t for me spreading you out, showing them how you squirm with my fist inside you. You can suck a guy off, but you can’t sell it if they’re not making you look good every lick of the way.”

His back is against the wall of his bunk, James’s hand planted beside his ear, entire body shadowed by James’s lithe frame. There’s a burning in those eyes now, a dangerous spark, one that Keith knows if he keeps stoking, he’ll be burned by.

“And what are you saying James? That you wish I could have made you look good enough to get picked?”

A hand shoots out to grab his collar, pressing them nose to nose.

“I’m saying…” James growls, “that without me, you’d never be here. And you’ll never be there, ever again.” He stares Keith down, pulling him so close Keith can see every pore in his thin face-. “ _This?_ This is the best you’ll ever have.”

Keith’s slammed against the wall, wrists pinned as James dives forwards and kisses him. Teeth clack together, James mashing their lips together messily as he surges forwards to claim Keith. The feline holds out for a second, making him work, biting and sucking at his lips, until he gives in and opens up for James to claim. His tongue is sucked out of his mouth and swirled with James’s, arms pressed up to his sides as he’s bowled over, the chinchilla trying to overpower him for all he’s worth, but Keith’s no pushover. He fights back, biting back, nipping at James’s mouth with the sharp point of his canines and milking sweet noises from him. It redoubles James’s efforts, makes him work harder to dominate Keith. Fingers knot in the hair of Keith’s neck, tugging it back, exposing his neck and making him arch into the other’s chest.

“Don’t forget where you came from,” James growls, tugging Keith down onto the sheets and pinning his arms above his head. “You were some kit dragged in from a backwater system from god knows what parents, you were nobody before. A mixed breed for all we know, but guess what?” Teeth and tongue tear over Keith’s neck, leaving a wake of marks in their path. “We took you in, made you ours. And look at you now…” He pulls Keith’s tail, drawing out a long, low yowl from him. _God… that tension right at the base of his spine…_ “That’s right… we know how to play you like a fiddle, tease you ways the staff wouldn’t ever dream of.”

He bites at Keith’s nipples, tugging shirt and skin between his teeth. The pinch and friction are enough to have Keith bucking into his mouth, drawing more sounds out of him, ones he’s forgotten how to suppress ages ago. He _lives_ for this, _lives_ for the snap, the moment where all limits are thrown away and he’s crushed in the swell of passion. He hugs James closer to his chest, forcing him still and making the boy double down to dominate him, redoubling his attentions on his stiff buds. He can feel those wirery little muscles working, trying to overpower him again, wrench control back, and he jerks James off with a tug of his hair. There’s a snarl, something James would never dare do with his wits about him, and teeth are at Keith’s neck, biting so hard they almost draw blood. Keith fights back a sigh as his body submits to it, going slack as he’s held at James’s mercy.

There’s something at his hips now, James’s hand on the sides, trying to pin them in their writhing, restrict Keith even more. He bucks up, making James’s frame jump above him as teeth slide off his neck with a clack. There’s a curse against the fur of his ear, and then those teeth are latching on there, tugging and rolling the sensitive skin and making him mewl all over again.

“See?” James pants, hand at Keith’s waist now palming the growing wetness in Keith’s pants. “You love this. You love me, and you’ll never feel like this again.” He squeezes the bulge of Keith’s cock, just as his tongue slips into the shell of Keith’s ear. The heat and pressure make Keith’s hips stutter, cock jump in James’s hand. The metal of his zipper digs into his groin, tight and restrictive on his body. If James keeps teasing him like this, making him squirm, he might just try and break free, unzip himself…

Instead he feels the bits dig even harder into his stiffening cock, making him cry out into the night. James is grinding against him, his own swelling member forcing him to feel the biting cold and scraping touch on his most sensitive parts. He never wears underwear, not ever, the facility will never provide that for them, and he’s almost wishing they did. It would spare him from this extra feeling, this extra edge of heat pooling in his belly. His cock is tight and confined, and what little space it has makes it draw his shorts even tighter, tug the seam of them right against his wet and empty holes.

James seems to have noticed, palm sliding from Keith’s hips to his backside, fingers rubbing up in the cleft of his ass. It makes the fabric grind harder against his entrance, works his slick into the thin material and coats James’s fingers. Keith doesn’t even care that he knows how wet this is making him, doesn’t even care about the satisfaction rolling off James in waves. All he can think about is how sweet the feeling of fullness would be, how his body cries to be pounded into the sheets, tested to the full extent of its limits. He’s a bowstring, half-draw, desperate to the stretched to the breaking point, wanting… _needing_ the release that came with being taken to that extent.

“Wet already… well, I guess that was one thing you always beat me at, wasn’t it?” His teeth are back, nipping at Keith’s ears as hot breath wafts through his fur. “I bet you want me to fuck you… bet you’ll beg for it too.”

 _Oh no. Keith’s not falling for that. He’s not giving James a shred of satisfaction, not giving an inch until James gives a mile for him_.

“You’d like that, wouldn’t you James? Like me giving in and bending over for you all nice and pretty?” With his hands still pinned he’s left with bucking up into James’s hips, letting their dicks frot from behind their fabric cages. His tongue swipes out, licking a bead of sweat rolling down the boy’s temples. “Too bad it’d probably make you come on the spot, and _then_ what use are you to me?”

“ _You…_ ” Keith can hear that shift in his voice, that rise from frustration to near anger as he smiles up at James, looking as calm and sated as if he’d just had his drink of milk and cream. The hand between his legs balls into a fist, he can feel the fight in James’s body to wrestle back control, and then it’s shoving forwards, surging back around his thigh and forcing him to spread his legs as fingers scrabble at the front of his shorts.

“You think I’m coming first?” There’s a snort of laughter that makes Keith’s bangs blow. He can feel James palming at him now, reaching higher and higher, trying to find something. “You’ve always been the sensitive one Keith. Did you forget about the closet incident? How you didn’t even last for seven minutes?” There’s a jerk at Keith’s hips, right where his pelvic bones curve between his thighs, and fresh air hits his skin.

His zipper is yanked down, making Keith’s cock spring free and slick and pre spray over his chest and James’s. He’s left open, shorts nearly cleaved in two down the middle as James rips his hand back around Keith’s thighs, leaving him exposed from trunk to skunk. The cool air on his privates makes him squirm, the mess dripping from them now sliding down his legs and onto the sheets. James’s fingers are back, smearing it around, rubbing up against his entrance and teasing the muscle closing off his tight channel. Keith fights to keep his voice contained, to hide any signs of James treating him just how he wants. He hasn’t even been touched inside, hasn’t even been loosened up, but already his walls are craving the hot stretch of a fat cock and the flood of come that comes with it. His own cock stands stiff and ignored, nearly at full mast and growing taller with every touch and every second of James’s red-hot stare.

“I bet I can make you come in under a minute flat.” He feels the press of fingers against his entrance, hears the purring of James’s zipper as it’s pulled down. “You’re always good for that, aren’t you Keith? A good rough fuck? You act tough, but at the end of the day you’re just a pretty little pussy, so simple to please.” Something hard slaps down against Keith’s cock. He fights back a groan as he feels James start to grind against him, their cocks painting each other with pre. It was a pity really, even if James’s prissy attitude made him easy to rile up, his cock was tiny, barely bigger than his own. Even if the little prick was still big enough to make him come, his body happily milking it of whatever load it could hold, there was no denying the need for more, the fat stretch and weight of a true cock, the need for someone hung like a horse claiming him.

But then again, that was what Galra were for.

Even if he wasn’t crazy about leaving, wasn’t crazy about some fat rich slob with more money than he knew what to do with parading him around like some stupid trinket, Keith would be lying if he wasn’t looking forward to every waking moment he’d spend on their cock. He could almost picture it now, how it’d make his thighs part, force his hips to widen to accommodate, how the hot gush of fertile seed would feel as it flooded his bowels and leaked out around his owner’s cock.

Maybe if he was lucky, he’d landed one as easy to snap as James.

The other companion was towering over him now, hips moving, bucking up and down and rutting his cock through the juices pooling between Keith’s legs. One of his knees was hiked up, exposing himself to him, making his cock flop onto his belly. He could feel James’s head between his thighs, hot and ruddy as it pushed up against his balls with every rock of his hips. He grinned, a manic grin, one of a man celebrating his victory too soon. Keith’s about to snap it from him, pull him past his breaking point, but just as his lips part, as the air fills his lungs, it’s forced out.

In seconds his cunt is split, his insides stuffing full and filling still, as James shoves his cock into Keith without so much as a warming. His body fights against the sudden intrusion, contracting around it, trying to force it out before it realizes what it is. There’s a delicious burn, the edge of pain-pleasure as the first half of James’s cock sinks home, and then Keith’s opening up, insides realizing they’ve being delivered all that they crave.

It’s like a firehose trying to fill a water glass, a rush that’s all too fast for his unprepared insides but a rush that’s far too good to resist. It’s all Keith can do to keep his voice to low yowl, keep his lungs from collapsing at the feeling of sudden fullness, of his walls being packed out. Even as James comes balls deep inside him, even as the stretch dulls to a distant burn, he’s not ready for it, brain still trying to process the divine feeling between his legs.

He isn’t given time to adjust. As soon as he starts to loosen, body starting to accept the cock inside it James is pulling out, sure and swift, emptying Keith out in milliseconds. Even the head’s drawn out, the fullness as gone as soon as it came, and then it’s shoved back in, making his body go through the whole ordeal again, remember how this is what it craves, what it wants above all else. And it just keeps going, James barely giving him and instant before it’s being drawn out, tugging at his too-tight walls and making Keith’s voice go high and airy. He’s forced to be swept along at his pace, body submit to use as James fucks him as he wants. It makes him open up slowly, makes his insides churn and boil with lust, unable to reach the full satisfaction he needs. And Keith loves every second of it.

He can feel his muscles coiling now, feel the starts of orgasm begin to pool at the base of his spine as his cunt is used like a toy on James’s dick. The little fuck would never admit to being this vicious, never let himself show this side outside of these walls. Those feelings, this fucking, was reserved for Keith and Keith alone, a talent he’d trained into him long ago. The knowledge that Keith was and never could be his, but the need to claim him all the same, the frustration and desperation that came with him trying to retain his control, his stupid rank above him. Keith groans, hands writing in James’s hold where they’re pinned, trying to will the chinchilla to come early, have Keith coming on the hot rush of satisfaction that he’s well and truly carved James just as he likes him, mingling with the hot flood of come on his insides. He milks it now, finally catching on to James’s rhythms, using the muscles of his cock to draw noises out of James. The tides are turning, control being wrestled back into his hands. He can see those brown eyes going wide, the uncertainty in his face and the snap of his glare as James fights to wrestle control back.

He’s fucking Keith harder now, trying to aim at his most sensitive, tease him until Keith’s climax shoots from him like an arrow. The pleasure is almost overwhelming now. His cunt is being battered, James’s nails digging into his wrists. In a fit of desperation James’s mouth is back at his nipples, trying to gain any edge he can get, making Keith squeak and moan. He doesn’t care anymore, doesn’t care about stamina, doesn’t care about holding out in some stupid semblance of competition. James has already lost, giving Keith more than he’s ever given, fucking him to the edge of a cliff, making his thoughts blur and cunt throb.

“No matter where you are,” James growls, voice reverberating through Keiths’ nipple and chest, “no matter who owns you, who claims you, you know it. They’re nothing. They’ll never give you want you want. You need someone who knows you, knows every dirty little secret of yours, every dirty fantasy you’ll never even admit to yourself.” He keeps battering Keith’s hole, slick slopping out of it with every draw of his cock. He’s close, so amazingly, maddeningly close, body ready to snap. He can feel it, feel James squeezing the meat of his ass, feel a finger rubbing at the tight ring straining around the meat pumping in and out of him. James is growling, hair manic, wild look in his eyes as he traps Keith in it. For a second he can forget what James really is, what his nature should be as his real one shows through for a second.

“You know you’ll never have as good a fuck as me.”

A finger is shoved into Keith’s hole, stretching him further than his body can process and he’s coming, cock exploding as he convulses around James. The orgasm is wracked from his body, blowing his vision white and muscles untethered as he rides out the wave of pleasure surging out of him. There’s a distant sound of James’s voice, the vibrations of a deep groan of pleasure and the sweet feeling of come washing up inside him. He’s been launched into a new plane of existence, a stratosphere of pleasure where he hangs for a second before he’s rushing back into himself, back down to Earth.

When he comes back into his own, it’s to the weight of James collapsed on his chest, hips still jackrabbiting away inside himself, emptying the last vestiges of pleasure into his bowels. He’s ready to hang there, in the clutches of his afterglow, when a shadow falls over them both.

It’s not the face of a druid, or one of the sentries that patrol the facility, but a Galra, one he’s never seen before. Their face is tight, serious, marked with spots of red and cream and broken with a scar across one eye. The muscles in his neck tense, and Keith can swear he hears a crack of knuckles as the stranger turns his monstrous frame to better inspect the two of them.

James is pulled off him with a squeak, handled like he weighs no more than a babe. His cock is wrenched from Keith’s hole, letting seed spill out of him and onto the bed for everyone to see. The Galra stares him down, before turning to James. The chinchilla-type lets out a whimper, collar tugged up around his face like a scruff.

“It seems someone didn’t receive the memo.” The Galra’s voice is deep and rich, danger lacing his polite tone. He tosses him down onto the other corner of the bed, and James stays down, softening cock still dripping.

“Keith is no longer on the market, a toy for you to use.” His golden eyes narrow, a hand drifting to rest of Keith’s weak knee. It’s so big, the palm alone is enough to cup his entire kneecap. His fingers are almost as fat as the dick that was just in him. “But it seems you couldn’t keep yourself from one last chance at him, could you?”

The only noise from James is the sound of a balloon deflating, all that pomp and pride sucked out of him.

The Galra, _his new owner_ , Keith realizes, slides his hand lower, into the remnants of sex still leaking from him. One of those huge fingers digs into his cunt, scraping out James’s load and making Keith’s spine tingle all over again. He feels the stirrings of something in the back of his cock again as his owner stares James down, cleaning out any claim to him the companion may have made.

“Keith is mine now,” he says, and those words, the force behind them, has Keith biting down a moan. The finger’s retracted from him, that same massive hand scooping him up by his sore hips like he’s nothing more than a kitten. His pack is salvaged from the mess of blankets, thrown over the Galra’s shoulder as he gives one final look to James. The shear power rolling off him is enough to have Keith wet again. _Fuck…_ he’s ready for this guy to take him home, claim every last inch of him and carve his insides to the shape of his cock. He wants to be _owned_ , bent and broken by these strong arms until they’re all he can think of.

The grip on his waist tightens as the Galra lets out a final chuff of annoyance at the trembling pile of companion on the bed. “Never forget this: he is _mine_ , not yours. It would do you well to learn your place, whelp.”

The last memory Keith has of the facility is James’s face, blanched and frozen as he’s carried away, off in the arms of his new master.


End file.
